mateoprovincesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerson County, Montverde
Emerson County is a county located in the Province of Montverde. As of the 2016 census, the population was 491,985, making it the second most populous county in Montverde. It's county seat is Emerson. Emerson County is included in the St. Matthew's Metropolitan Area. While predominately suburban, many parts of the county include densely wooded rural areas not common in central Montverde. Emerson County is included in the St. Matthew's Metropolitan Area. History Emerson County was created by Trxppy, becoming the fourth incorporated county in the Cities Union. Geography According to the Union Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 104 square miles, of which 95.64 square mile is land and 8.36 square miles (8.04%) is water.7 Topographically, Emerson County is located within the Balmont Valley region, with varying characteristic upland terrain of rolling hills, deciduous forest and flat, desert land. The highest point is in the northeastern part of the county, toward the northern boundary. Protected National Areas * Bernard River National Park * Fair Oak Lake National Park * The Emerson Bay * Valencia Forest Adjacent Counties * St. Matthew's County (East) Demographics Emerson County has a relatively low land value for where it is located, making it an affordable area for young professionals and families that live in the suburbs. The county is dominantly rural, which attributes to the fairly low land value. Places by Land Value The average land value for the whole county was $93,000, according to a city survey taken in October 2016. Government County Government The government of Emerson County has a traditional five-member Board of Supervisors, representing three geographic districts, and two elected at-large, by voters from each supervisor's independent district. The county government is managed on a day-to-day basis by a Chief Executive Officer, Bo Barry, and is organized into many departments. UAF Halifax Halifax is the site of one of the largest United Armed Forces (UAF) training bases in the world, UAF Halifax. The base is the site of the UAF's Development Command Center and the UAF's Juvenile Training Cente''r. The Province of Montverde's ''Drug Enforcement Administration's training academy, the RBI Academy, the RBI Laboratory, the RBI Virtual Training Center, Montverde State Police, and the Montverde Provincial Fire Agency headquarters are on the base. Economy Industry Because of Emerson County's flat land and open space, the county has become a hotspot for agricultural farming. Majority of the land within county limits is used solely for agriculture, a higher percentage than any other county in Montverde. In addition, Emerson County is the oldest agricultural county in Montverde and produces most of the cattle and other animals used in modern meatpacking. Shopping Emerson County contains one shopping mall; The Oaks Mall, an upscale high-end mall in the neighborhood of Fair Oaks, just west of Downtown Emerson. Tourism The county doesn't see much tourists, compared to St. Matthew's and La Monte. However, many will stay in nearby hotels to avoid paying large amounts for a small room in the city. Education The Emerson County Public Schools is the third largest school district in the Province of Montverde, and operates public schools in all of Emerson County. ECPS also partners with ECPL, the public library system of Emerson County. Higher Education * Emerson Community College (Downtown Emerson) Transportation Rapid Transit in the county is operated by the Emerson County Rapid Transit (ECRT) which offers commuter lines between large cities in the county and shuttles in the more rural areas. Major Highways * Interstate 10 (East-West) * Emerson Freeway (North-South) Airports Commercial Airports The nearest commercial airport is St. Matthew's International Airport, about 50 miles east of Emerson City in central St. Matthew's. Municipal Airports * Emerson Municipal Airstrip Communities Before Daynesville and Clark Springs were founded, Emerson was the only incorporated city in Emerson County. All other municipalities are either towns or unincorporated areas; which is usually the case for the more rural communities in the county. The county is also known for its large master-planned communities, many of which are regarded as some of the best suburbs in Montverde. These communities are usually incorporated as towns. Cities * Clark Springs * Emerson (County Seat) * Daynesville Towns * Canyonside * Clark Heights * Conifer Ranch * East Lake * Fair Oaks * Glendon * Halifax * Myrtle Hills * Northpoint Village * Olde Mill * Radley * San Claro * Saint Hiles * Valencia CDPs * Lovato * North Emerson * Palmetta * Riviera * Rochester * San Claro Estates * Shady Oaks * University Station * Venedito __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Counties in Montverde